Taking Over Me
by WanderingIbis
Summary: Alice absolutely detests Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle is obsessed with Alice. Alice had hoped that after Tom's seventh year, he would leave and she would be rid of him, but Tom has decided to come back to the orphanage for one last summer. How far is Tom willing to push to completely break Alice?
1. prologue

I walked down the hallways, not even really paying attention to where I was going. It didn't matter anyway; I knew the paths of these hallways by heart. The laughter and chatter rung in my ears, making my headache stab even deeper into my brain.

I felt something graze my arm, and I looked to my left to see Amber smiling at me. She understood. Or…she understood as much as she could.

"I'm sorry you have to go back." She said to me, rubbing comforting circles into my arms.

"Just another summer in hell, with Tom Riddle." I muttered.

"You could come stay with me," she said, though I knew it was with false hope.

"You're mother hates me Amber. That would be a terrible idea. Besides, Mrs. Cole expects me to be at the orphanage. I watch the younger children now. She's even paying me a bit this year." I exclaimed, trying to fill my voice with what I hoped she thought was excitement.

Amber was such a gentle soul. I hated when she worried about me.

"But…" she hesitated. She didn't really know what went on at the orphanage, no one here did. Tom had made sure that I kept my mouth shut. But she knew it was nothing good.

"Amber, please," I begged her, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll write you every day, and if anything really bad happens, I promise I'll run away."

"Okay," she hesitated. I knew she hated to push me, but I almost wished she would beg me to come with her. I knew she wouldn't do it; Amber was the type of person who hated conflict. She probably thought that I would get upset if she continued to bug me about Tom and the Orphanage.

I say goodbye to Amber, and walk up to the Ravenclaw tower. This was the only time I got to be completely away from Tom. The only place I didn't fear his dark eyes, and whispering stares.

The only place where he couldn't get to me; everywhere else was free game to Tom. Whether it was slightly touching me in the hallways, or whispering in my ear during classes, Tom never failed to make my skin crawl.

No one knew he did these things of course, not even Amber. He's perfect at hiding his true self, from everyone, even Dumbledore. Even he doesn't see what Tom does.

I was alone in this.

I sighed, as I lied down on my bed, preparing myself for what I was about to go into. I could run away. I could run away and never go back to that orphanage. But what about Isabella? And Elizabeth? They were so small; and they happy when I came back. How could I crush their spirits?

I was hopeful though. It was Toms seventh year. And my sixth. I would be free of him next year. I wouldn't have to deal with him. I knew he wouldn't stay at the orphanage after this summer. There was no way. He hated it there.

I mean, I hated it too, but 75% of it was because of him. I hated the uniforms and dreary feel of the place, but I loved the kids. They all were so innocent and so full of love, and they had no idea what to do with it. Who could they love?

I helped them, and I loved them as best as I could. Even as a child, I was always trying to help kids around me. Even Tom. He wasn't always so horrible. But children can be cruel. And no one was crueler than Tom. Of course kids were horrible to hi, first, but Tom fought back in the worst of ways.

We both knew about each others abilities before Hogwarts, and I knew how Tom could control his. He used to hurt the other kids, who hurt him. And he used it against me. My magic wasn't as strong as his, and I couldn't control it.

He would lock me in closets and the attic where no one could hear me. He would make me beg before he would let me out, and afterwards, I'm ashamed to admit I clung to him as I sobbed.

I was terrified of him, but I was even more terrified of him leaving me.

Now though, I wish he would leave me. I had grown to hate Tom, and hate what he did to me. It was not loving, and it was not good. It was cruel and evil.

He was evil.

"Alice! Stop daydreaming! We have to go to the last feast!" my housemate, Lillian called me, startling me. I scowled, and got up, stretching my muscles. The satisfying pops sounded especially loud in my head.

"Alright, alright! I'm bloody coming!" I yelled back at her.

"Watch you language!" she gasped, sending me a dirty look. Thank god it was her last year too.

I walked past her, pointedly steeping at her shoes.

"My shoes!" she screamed. "These cost more than your whole bloody wardrobe!"

"Watch your language!" I mocked her, walking away.

I walked towards on one of friend, Charles.

""You're terrible," he chuckled.

"You love it," I teased him.

"You keep telling yourself that," he snickered.

"My word! Charles how dare you! You should know that everyone loves Miss Alice Livingston!" Edward broke in.

"Don't be rude Edward!" I exclaimed, wagging my finger under his nose.

"What did our clever Alice do now?" Edward asked, settling his arm against my shoulders.

"Just annoying Lillian. Again." Charles said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys should be nice to me, or I won't write you all break!" I threatened, poking Charles in the side.

"Wouldn't that be heaven?" Edward sighed.

"Let's go!" I'm hungry!" Charles complained.

"Fine, fine. Charley." I teased, and we headed off towards the dining hall. I felt the weight of Edwards arm, still around my shoulder. I nervously looked over my shoulder.

I scolded myself. I shouldn't be miserable my last night with my best friends. I need to just forget about Tom for the night. I forced myself to pay attention to what Edward and Charles were saying, and smiled along with them.

…

"I'm so full!" I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh please! You hardly ate anything!" Edward said, his mouth full.

"Close your mouth you mongrel!" Amelia squealed, wiping a bit of chewed up food off her face.

"Sorry," he said, blushing a bit. I raised my eyebrow, but let it go.

"Anyway, I can't help it! I have a small stomach" I complained.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Charles said, scooping more lemon pie onto his plate.

"Well guys, I'm going to head up early" I said.

"But why?" Mary asked, looking at me in concern.

"I haven't packed anything yet, and we're leaving early tomorrow morning. I hate waking up and having to do. Besides I also have prefect duty tonight." I said.

"Are you serious? You have to do it tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Tom's making me patrol with him, and Dumbledore said it was a good idea, because there might be kids out celebrating, if you know what I mean," I giggled, trying to hide my distress.

I always have to patrol with Tom, and it's less than pleasant.

"Well good luck, having to spend two hours with the hottest guy at Hogwarts, you lucky girl!" Amelia said to me, winking. I felt sick, nut I forced myself to smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm very lucky." I forced out. I waved goodbye and scurried out of the dining room, ignoring the burning in my face.

I hurried down the halls, trying to go as fast as possible. Of course I tripped.

I layed on the ground for a moment, and finally gathered myself to my knees looking around for what tripped me, but there was nothing. A chill went through my body and I looked in the shadows, almost expecting what would come next.

"Hello darling." A voice said in the darkness and I braced myself as Tom Riddle stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I hissed, picking myself to my full height and drawing my wand. He barley looked at me before my wand was flung across the hallway.

I was truly defenseless now.

"I just wanted to talk," he said, slithering up to me.

"Well since you're making me patrol with you tonight, I'm guessing we'll be doing a lot of talking." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh I doubt it," he chucked, twisting a piece of my hair.

"Tom please," I whimpered. "Just stop."

"Shut up!" he hissed, striking me. "I know how you like to act like an innocent little whore, but we both know you love this."

I let out a tiny sob, and pressed my back closer to the wall.

"No matter," he said, stroking my cheek. "We'll be truly together soon."

"We have all summer, don't we?" He said to me.

"No Tom. We don't. You need to go." I said, pushing him away.

"Tom m'boy!" we both turned our heads towards Slughorn. "And Alice! So good to see you both! I was hoping I'd catch you before you both left."

"I would love to stay and pack professor, but I actually have to pack. I'm patrolling tonight and have no other time, so if you would excuse me." I said, inching away with Tom.

"I'll walk you to Ravenclaw tower," Tom offered, smiling a sickening sweet smile at me.

"Don't worry about me Tom. I appreciate the offer though." I smiled back at him. "Besides, it's obvious Slughorn needs to speak with you."

"Well I'll see you tonight then," he said to me, and his eyes held a thousand terrible promises.

I scurried off before either of them could say a word.

…

I didn't stop running until I reached Ravenclaw tower. I quickly answered the riddle and stepped in, closing the door. I was alone. True to my word, I trudged up to my dorm and started packing.

Who knew how much stuff had rolled under my bed?

I quickly tucked everything into my case and lied down on my bed, covering my face.

Tom had said that we would have all summer. I didn't understand though. I assumed he would come back for a day or two, before he left. Why was he staying? He was seventeen, he could leave. And Mrs. Cole would be happy to see him go.

Me though? I don't know what I'm going to do after school. Perhaps I'll work Flourish and Botts. Mr. Botts has always been very kind to me, and has even said I would be a wonderful addition to his staff. I'll have to mention it to him the next time I see him.

Or maybe I should just escape to the muggle world. Work for Mrs. Cole until I have enough money to move away. It would be the easiest choice. She's already paying me for summer. I'm sure she would give me a job.

But do I want that? Should I cut myself off from the wizarding world, just to get away from Tom? It seemed a bit dramatic, even for this situation. I mean, maybe once he's away from the orphanage, away from me, he would just forget about me. I would no longer be important to him.

Why did that make my chest ache?

I decided to ignore the pain in my chest, because I simply did not need things to be more complicated.

I checked my watch and inwardly groaned at the time. I had to meet Tom in five minutes. I got off my bed and grabbed my cloak, fastening it around my neck. I breathed in the cottony smell and admired the feel of its silky fabric.

I walked out of the tower, saying hello to a few people, but quickly hurrying out. It wouldn't be wise to be late.

I swiftly walked down to the dungeons, where I was meeting Tom.

"Tom," I heard a whine around the corner. I sneaked a look and found Tom Riddle and Clara Martin standing a little ways by the hallway.

"Clara, I really do have to go, I'm patrolling tonight." He said in what sounded like a polite tone, but I heard the annoyance deeply buried within. I doubted Clara could.

"You're the head boy! You could make that bitch Alice do it herself." Clara whined again. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I would not make a lady such as Alice walk by herself around the dark castle. It would be terribly rude of me." He explained.

"You have to see her all summer, wouldn't you really rather see me?" She said seductively.

"I would really rather not. Now goodbye Miss Martin. You should head to your dorm before I give you detention." He said coolly, obviously dismissing her.

"Excuse me? How rude! You are such a prick Tom Riddle!" she girl cried and I heard running footsteps.

"Such a heartbreaker," I mocked as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh good, you're here." He smiled at me.

"Of course I am," I said, annoyed.

"Let's go then." He said, taking my hand. I struggled to get my hand away, but he just kept dragging me down the hallway. I finally gave him and started walking to keep up with him,

"Tom?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes?" he asked, looking sideways at me.

"Why are you staying at the orphanage this summer?" I asked. "You could easily go on your way. I can't imagine why you would want to stay."

I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Well it's a surprise actually." He grinned, showing all his teeth. He looked terrifying.

"Now enough talking,"" He growled at me, and pushed me against the wall. I gasped in pain has my head hit the brick. He unlocked one of the broom closets and pushed me inside.

I tried to scream and kick, but to no avail, as always. Tom is much too smart to not cast a silencing charm. He easily overpowered me and pushed me into the corner.

"What a nice way to spend two hours," he muttered, putting his face so close to min our noses were touching and his lips were inches from mine. I felt his hot breath on my face and I whimpered.

I closed my eyes, wishing to be anywhere but here, because I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Alice," he whispered against my lips. A thousand moments flashed across my mind, his voice so sweet and low, whispering in my ears, and hair and face. How beautiful it used to sound, only now it sounded like a death sentence.

We stood like this for a minute, him jut breathing me in, and me holding my breath, trying concentrate, trying to give in. He didn't wait long for me.

He clashed his lips onto me, and moved them against mine. I clamped my lips together and continued to fight him. He bit my lip hard and I gasped out in pain. We fought for dominance, but I quickly gave in.

It hurt, but I was so used to it, I wondered if I could do this without it hurting.

There was no fighting Tom. It just wasn't worth it.

I leaned my tear against the cold brick as Tom licked and bit, and bruised me. I closed my eyes, and let him completely consume and control me.

…

I returned to the Ravenclaw tower, completely exhausted. My neck was riddled with bits and bruises, as were my hips. He had carefully traced my old bruises and new bruises afterwards. Seeming to get lost in my skin, which was once a milky white, now was an ugly yellow and purple.

"Beautiful," he had whispered, as he often did.

He would whisper to me for what felt like hours, eventually it just all blended together until it sounded like hissing in my head.

He was wrong though, I was not beautiful. My skin was much too pale, and the stress and fear I was always feeling had deteriorated my body over the years.

My eyes no longer had that childlike glow, and my skin was a deathly sickly color. I was much too thin, because I hardly had any appetite. My hair was an ugly brown color, and hung limply by my face.

I was disgusted by my appearance. Who was this person? Who was this girl who let Tom Riddle treat her like a rag doll. Like a common whore, who gave him everything with a single look.

I was disgusted with myself.

My thoughts were interrupted with Amelia walking into the room.

"Oh, Alice! You're back. How was patrolling?" She asked me. I quickly put on a smile and turned to face her.

"Very well as usual. We didn't find anybody, so it was pretty boring." I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

"How did entertain yourself?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. I internally winced, but made myself giggle.

"Amelia! He isn't interested in me, I told you. I think he's with that Sytherin girl Clara." I laughed.

"Oh well, his loss." She shrugged, falling onto her bed.

"Yeah," I echoed.

"Well I'm going to get a shower," I said.

"Night," she mumbled.

I walked out of Ravenclaw tower and walked to the prefect's bathroom.

"Pumpkin juice." I whispered, and walked into the bathroom. I looked all around before I locked the door and walked over to the bath.

I waved my wand, and started the bath, making it the perfect temperature.

I stripped down, ignoring my reflection and dipping my foot into the water. I let out a sigh at the feel of the water. I slipped in and sighed at the feeling of the hot water on my worn skin. I winced as I washed the nail marks and the bites, they burned as the water cleaned them out.

I swam around for a bit, and felt the deep ache inside of me. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. I didn't want to have to go back to the orphanage, with Tom.

What was he planning?

He isn't staying for kicks, and I know he isn't staying for me, so why?

'_I guess I'll find out'_ I thought bitterly.

I relaxed a bit more before getting out. I brushed my teeth, and hair. Then I shaved. And finally I dried off and put on my nightgown. I walked back to the tower suddenly wary of my surroundings. I quickly walked up to the tower and whispered the answer. Once inside I breathed out the breath I hadn't known I was holding in.


	2. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured in through the windows, and I groaned. I closed my eyes, and pulled the blanket over my head, just to get a few more moments of sleep. A few moments of forgetfulness until I remembered what today was, and what I would be going back to.

For a moment I dreamt of what it would be like to refuse to leave, and live in the castles, hidden away.

'_Enough daydreaming_,' I grumbled to myself, forcing myself to sit up. I groaned as my muscles protested, begging me to go back to sleep. I looked around and saw some of the girls getting up as well, which meant I was right on time.

I stepped out on to the floor, and shivered at the coolness. Again I was tempted to get back into my warm bed and forget about my worries, but unfortunately reality hit me like a thousand a bricks and I started to get dressed, so I could get breakfast and then get on the train.

* * *

Charles, Edward, and I walked down the train, trying to find an empty compartment.

"There's one." I pointed out to them. We shuffled in and closed the door, finally sinking into the seats.

"Thank god!" Charles groaned. "I thought we were going to have to stuff ourselves into an already taken one."

"We could have just sat in the hallways," I snorted.

"Um, no. That would be too uncomfortable." Edwards said, making a face at me.

"You two are such girls," I teased them.

"Says the girl." Charles responded.

We all laughed, and settled into a comfortable silence. Edward a novel, and Charles read off his shoulder. I got lost in my thoughts, as I almost always did on the train.

I was excited to see Elizabeth and Isabella. They were the sweetest girls in the world. They both were so hungry for love and attention, they accepted it from anyone, including me.

It had worried me when I had first started taking care of them, because I was exactly like them, and I had given my love to the wrong person. And look where it had gotten me. I didn't want them to have to go through that.

So I gave them the right love and attention, never raising my voice at them, or getting mad when they wet the bed or asked me to read them just one more story. They were like the little sister I had always wanted when my mother was alive.

I was very protective of them, and didn't let Tom anywhere near them. They didn't mind though, they had heard from the older boys what Tom did when he was a child, and from my warnings, they knew to stay far away from them.

But of course, that also meant they heard about me from the older kids. They always pestered me, asking me what happened with Tom and I.

Every time, I told them that I just realized that Tom was no good, and that they should learn from my mistakes and stay away from him.

The other kids at the orphanage were just starting to interact with me again, or at least they were last summer. When Tom and I were little, Tom never wanted me playing with the other kids, and would get very angry when I did. So to keep Tom happy, I cut myself off from them. I never spoke to anyone except Tom and Mrs. Cole. Then after my fourth year, when I had finally realized what a monster Tom was, I was all alone. I was avoiding Tom as best I could, and the other kids were too afraid to talk to me. Then last year, when they saw I was still staying as far away from Tom as possible, some of my old friends started talking to me a little, even though the guys still stayed clear of me.

I didn't mind too much, it was just another obstacle I didn't have to face.

"So, Alice. Who's head girl and head boy for next year?" Edwards asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I made Head girl!" I beamed.

"You tosser! How could you not tell us!" Charles said, teasingly hitting me in my arm.

"Like I said, I forgot. Just got caught up in my thoughts,, as per usual." I confessed.

"Ah Alice, following and old Tommy's footsteps." Edward dramatically sighed. My face fell slightly at that, but I quickly forced a smile before they could realize.

"Defiantly," I laughed with them.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm going to head to the loo real quick. Change into my muggle clothes." I said quickly, hopping up.

"See you!" They called after me.

I navigated around girls laughing and couples whispering to each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom talking to Malfoy. I walked faster, hoping to avoid his watchful eyes.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I backed against the sink, and waited a few moments, straining my ears for footsteps. Once I didn't hear anything, I relaxed and started taking off my sweater.

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard the door unlock, I shrieked as the door flew open, covering my chest with my arm.

There, of course, stood Tom. But to my humiliation, Malfoy and Nott were by his side, leering at my bar stomach and arms.

"Tom! Get out!" I screamed at him, hot tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"But why sweetheart?" He mocked me. "We just wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, ever! Don't you get that?" I said bitterly, still covering myself with my arm.

"I beg to differ," he said, smiling cruelly.

"Get out!" I screamed, hoping someone would come.

"Don't bother screaming darling, we cast a silencing charm." Tom said, fingering his wand slightly, twirling it in his fingers. That's when the fear it me. Ran through my body until I could feel it in my fingertips and toes.

"Tom. Stop." I whispered. "Whatever you're about to do, don't. Just get out."

"I don't really think you're in a position to give me orders. Now are you?" Tom said, advancing on me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him angrily, suddenly feeling brave. I was sick and tired of Tom. I was tired of him treating me like a whore, and a rag doll he can just do whatever to.

"Are you going to rape me in front of your pathetic follower? Let them join in. Show them what a nice little whore you have?" I hissed at him. "Go head Tom, show you how horrible and cruel you really are."

"Oh I plan too." He smiled at me.

"Crucio." He said, and I heard my screams before I even felt the pain. Once I could truly feel it, my screams became louder.

It was as though knives were being stabbed into every part of my body, while a bus was running over me. The pain was everywhere, from my eyes, to my hands, to my legs.

I opened my eyes, trying to search for any relief from this pain, and all I saw was Tom, eyes flashing red and smiling cruelly at me. Knott and Malfoy were standing a bit behind him, looking nervous, but still enjoying themselves.

Finally the pain ended, and I was left with a dull feeling of numbness throughout my body. I gasped, and sputtered, trying to catch my breath. I let out a sob. I hadn't even known I was crying until now.

Tom leaned down, brushing my hair away from my face.

"This was just to teach you a little lesson Alice." Tom whispered in my ear. "I always get what I want, and I will not tolerate your childlike resistance anymore. It would be easier for both of us if you accepted what we are meant to be."

"Go to hell," I whispered weakly, turning my head away from his.

"Well boys, it seems that Alice will need some more work. No matter, she knows how much I love a challenge." Tom laughed, it was followed by Nott's and Malfoy's nervous laughter. And then the door unlocked and the door closed again.

I turned towards the door, just to make sure they were all gone. Then I grabbed ahold of the sink and pulled myself up. Only then did I realize I was bleeding from my sink. From the blood on the sink I assumed I had hit my head when I fell.

Sighing I tenderly touched the back of my head. I winced as the mark burned.

Just great.

Exactly what I need.

I turned towards the mirror and closed my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing, and not the anger, pain, and the panic that was threatening to come out of my eyes and throat. I would not cry. I would not let Tom make a fool of me again.

I hated him. I fucking hated him.

It was hard to imagine that I had once loved everything about him. How blind I had been at one point in my life. How young and naïve I was back then.

Memoires that haunted me rushed to my mind and I couldn't help the sobs that racked through my body.

Would I ever be rid of him?

Was that too much to ask? Was that peace too sweet for me to taste? What would it feel like to feel safe again? Because I haven't felt safe since I was eight, and in my mother's arms as she swung me around and around, our laughter swirling together.

I angrily wiped my eyes, and glared at my reflection. The girl in the mirror was pale with terror and shaking. She looked hopeless and like she had absolutely no spark. Only sixteen and yet I feel like I am a hundred years old.

Tom stole my innocence away from me last year. He took everything with me, and left me with his dark secret. The secret I could never tell anyone.

* * *

"_Tom, where are we going?" I asked him, letting him pull me by my hand as we sneaked through the hallways. It was so dark, I could only see Tom in front of me, and everything else was blurred and orange form the fire light. _

"_It's a secret." Tom whispered back, and I sighed at how perfect his voice sounded. He sounded like an angel. I clung to his hand harder, almost fearing that he wasn't real. _

_As we rounded another corner, I recognized where we were. We were on the first floor, by the girl's bathroom. _

"_Tom, why are we going to the girl's bathroom?" I questioned him, completely confused by him. _

"_I have something to show you," he said, smirking with delight. What was he so happy about?_

_We walked into the bathroom and Tom led me to the sinks. Then he started hissing at it. My skin crawled and I shivered. I hated when he talked like that. When we were little, he would call snakes and threaten me with them until I would cry and beg for his forgiveness._

_I shook off the memories, disturbed by my mind. Why was I remembering the childhood tricks Tom did? It didn't matter now. _

_Suddenly Tom yanked me back, and my attention was pulled to the sinks, which were now moving to reveal a dark, deep hole._

"_Tom…What did you do?" I accused him, clinging tighter to him._

"_Don't tell me you're scared of the dark," he mocked me. I blushed and glared at him._

"_Come on, there's a ladder." He said pulling me towards the hole._

"_Tom, I really don't want to go down there." I said to him, trying to find any mercy in his eyes, but found none._

"_Don't be silly, of course you're coming. Now hurry up." He snapped at me. I sighed, and started going down the ladder after him. I carefully took each step, making sure I didn't fall. But of course my foot slipped, and I started falling. Before I could even find my voice to scream, Tom had caught me._

"_My hero," I said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at me and put me down. _

"_Thanks," I said, a bit breathless. _

"_Let's go, we haven't got all night!" he said to me, obviously annoyed. I let him grab my hand and drag me down the dark passage way. I tried my best to keep up, and not trip over any rocks._

"_Soon we were faced with another door. It was green stone, and had stone snakes slithering on it. It was beautiful really._

_Tom spoke his snake language again, and I ignored the shiver that went down my back. The door creaked open and I started into where it led._

_It was truly amazing. The door revealed very long, dim chamber, towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a celling lost in the darkness. The shadows were long, green, and dark. They were everywhere, and the more you walked, the more clear the stones were. Tom led me to the end up the chamber, and as I looked around, I noticed a head statue, as tall as the chamber itself._

_It was monkeyish, and long. With a long, think beard that fell to the bottom of the wizards long, sweeping robes. Two gigantic feet stood smoothly under the robes. _

_I then realized who the statue was of, and then I realized where we were. In an instant I was paralyzed with fear._

"_Tom, why are we in the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked him, horrified and slightly awed. "How did you even find it?" _

"_Easy, only the heir of Sytherin could find it and get in. I have been searching for five years. Researching and looking and I have finally found it." He said, his face bearing a wide grin._

"_And there's more." He said mischievously, letting go of my hand. He took a couple steps in front of me, and started hissing again. I was confused at what he was hissing to until the mouth of the statue started to move, to reveal and deep black hole._

_I was glued to my spot, and even though my mind did not realize it, my body sensed the danger I was about to be in. My muscles tensed, and my heart started beating faster. _

_Tom started hissing again and suddenly a huge snake slithered out of the hole, and down the statue. The monster of the chamber. I opened my mouth, but before I could even make a noise, Tom grabbed my arm._

"_Don't scream," he hissed, putting his hand over my mouth. "It's not going to hurt you, I promise. I control it, and I've made sure it won't look at us."_

"_What would happen if it did?" I asked him, extremely terrified. _

"_You would die," he said, and as I looked to him I was startled to see he was smiling._

"_Tom…have you told the headmaster about this?" I asked him timidly. Immediately he turned to me sharply, raising his eyebrow._

"_Why would I do that?" he asked harshly. _

"_Well, maybe because you discovered the bloody chamber of secrets!" I told him. "It's kind of amazing."_

"_I'm not just going to give up my secret. Besides I need this chamber and the baskalisk." He said, turning back to admire the snake, who was just resting, eyes closed, towards us._

"_For what?" I asked him, not putting two and two together._

"_I'm going to use it to make my first horcrux." He said._

"_A horcrux. You're going to make a horcrux?" I asked him, completely horrified. I recalled the memories of us reading about it in the library, and then him asking Slughorn about them, but I hadn't thought anything of it. Tom had always wanted to know everything about the wizarding world, even the dark things, _

"_Yes, it's all part of my plan." He said, turning back to me, and taking my hands again. I resisted the urge to pull them away in disgust._

"_Tom, you have to __**murder**__ someone to make a horcrux. How you could you even think about-" _

"_Of course I'll have to murder someone, but I'm not going to murder anyone with pure blood. I'm going to kill that miserable mudblood, Myrtle." He said, smiling more broadly. Now I really did pull my hands away in disgust._

"_How could you even talk like that," I asked, nauseated. "Myrtle has never hurt anyone! How could you even-"_

"_She is a mudblood. That is more than enough reason." Tom harshly cut me off again._

"_What are you even taking about?" I hissed to him._

"_Mudbloods do not deserve to come to school, nor do they belong in the wizarding world. They are animals, just like muggles." He exclaimed, his face showing true disgust. I put my hands over my ears, refusing to believe what he was saying._

_Who even was this standing in front of me?_

"_Take me back to Ravenclaw Tower Tom. Now." I said stiffly to him, turning away from him. I couldn't get out of here by myself. _

"_No," he said stubbornly, still smiling._

"_Tom, do not do this. Take me out of here right now!" I said to him, my voice high from panic._

"_I don't think so," he said, pulling my closer. He turned towards the snake, and hissed something at it, causing it to slither back up and disappear in the dark hole._

"_No!" I shrieked at him, pounding my fists against him. He seemed surprised that I was fighting back, but it didn't seem unwelcome._

"_So now you want to fight back?" he said cruelly to me, raising an eyebrow at me._

"_I wouldn't if you don't want me to leave you in here." He hissed at me, gripping my arms so hard, that I was sure they would bruise. _

"_Get away from me!" I screamed, trying to get away._

"_Never," he whispered, and I shivered at the hidden meaning of his words._

_I sobbed as he pinned me to the ground, grinding his hips on mine. He savagely pulled my clothes off, and then his. _

_He hovered his face close to mine, and I closed my eyes, trying to feel the skin on skin contact that felt so good, but was so horrible at the same time. _

"_Alice," he whispered against my lips, his breath hot. I broke out another sob, and then his lips were on mine. _

_ …_

_I didn't get out of the chamber until it was almost morning. My skin was bruised, I was sure. Without a word Tom dressed us, and swept us out of the chamber. I was numb and silent throughout the whole trip back to Ravenclaw tower._

I tried to get away from him as fast as possible but he pinned me to the wall, and kissed me again. Kissing had always hurt with Tom, because he liked to go fast and rough, but now it was so painful it brought tears to my eyes.

"_Just so you remember who you belong to." He whispered before he left._

* * *

I glared at the mirror, shuddering at the memory. I was so scared of Tom after that night, and avoided him at all costs. Of course that didn't stop him from cornering me, and torturing me when no one was watching. Tom loved to play cat and mouse, and I was the mouse. I had always been the mouse, I just hadn't known.

When people started getting petrified, I'm ashamed to say I didn't speak up. But how could I? I was so afraid that Tom would kill me. I was more scared of Tom than I was the baskalisk. How insane was that?

After Dumbledore had revealed that they might have to close Hogwarts because of the killings, Tom acted fast and the next day, he framed Hagrid for the murders.

It wasn't that hard to do actually. Hagrid had always had trouble with creatures. He had tried to breed dragons under his bed, and was always sneaking out to the forbidden forest. Tom had caught him with an actual Acromantula, which to me was equally terrifying as a huge snake.

Of course Tom had blamed Hagrid for all these reasons, but I knew that main reason was because Hagrid was a half breed. Everyone knew he was half Giant, I mean, how could you not? He was huge.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the guilt that haunted me.

I wiped my face, and the back of my head, getting rid of all evidence of the blood. Then I cast a healing and cleaning charm, and I was as good as new. I wiped up the blood off the floor and sink, and when I finally looked like I hadn't just been attacked I headed back out. I quickly found Edward and Charles, and stuck by them the rest of the trip, terrified of Tom and his nasty followers.

* * *

**Why hello there. If you are reading this, then you have finished reading the first chapter of my new story.**

**If you're one of my old reader, and wondering why the hell I'm writing a new story when I still haven't finished _My Tom, _honestly, it's because I have no inspiration for that story right now. I have a few ideas, but no real motivation to write anything. Now I realize that this is a problem, because I really do want to finish it, so i decided to write a new story so that I could gain motivation and inspiration for My tom.**

**Now if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then please go read_ My Tom_. And my other Tom Riddle stories.**

**Now if you want to talk to me more about this story, or _My Tom_, or anything, then just message me here or you can contact me at thewanderingibis. tumblr**

**Anyway this story is really exciting me, because i don't really know where this is going, or what the ending's going to be, so I guess we're going on this ride together.**

**So favorite this story if you liked it, and follow so you can see when I'm gonna post new chapters. I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, but school. So yeah. But I'm usually writing all the time at school, so it shouldn't ever be longer than two we**eks


	3. Chapter 2

I hugged Amber, not wanting to let go.

"Promise you'll write me," she whispered urgently, pulling back to look me in the eyes. I looked into her hazel eyes, marveling at the ivory and gold specks in them.

"Of course Amber. I could never forget you." I murmured, giving her a reassuring smiling. She looked at Tom anxiously, quickly looking away when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked in a low voice. I took her hand and smiled, trying to calm her.

"Don't worry about me. And maybe I will visit. It just kind of depends. Besides, it's only two months; school will be here before we know it." I told her.

"I guess you're right," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry, I promise I'll be okay." I told her, hugging her again.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you," she smiled, sniffling. We turned as her name was called; her father was standing on the road, waving her over.

"Okay, I guess I have to go. I'll write you tomorrow." She said, detaching herself from me. She walked towards her dad, and sent me one last anxious look before disappearing into her father's car.

I stood there for another moment before turning back to Tom. Wordlessly I walked past him and up to the road, whistling out for a cab. A car turned in and I put my trunk in the trunk and got in, leaving the door open for Tom.

Tom got in, and slammed the door shut, with an especially sour expression on his face. It could be the cab, which smelled of cigarettes and mold, but I doubted it. He must be upset.

"Where to, kids?" The cabbie asked, blowing smoke out the window. You would think having the window open would freshen the smell of the car a bit.

"Wool's Orphanage, please." I said politely, handing the man the fare. He took the money, counted it out, and started driving. He seemed uncomfortable with the icy silence that hung in the air with Tom and me. He seemed to drive faster than normal.

We quickly met our destination, and I quickly got out, again leaving the door open for Tom. I opened the cars smelly trunk and grabbed my school case. Without waiting for Tom, I started dragging it towards the entrance. It wasn't that heavy, but my limbs were sore from the torture Tom had emitted on me, earlier in the bathroom.

I dragged it up the stairs and opened the door, sighing at the familiar background. The drabby stairs, the long hallways leading to Mrs. Cole's office. Different doors that lead to the kitchens and the reading room, then the playroom. Then upstairs would be the bedrooms, one floor for the girls, one floor for the boys, and then one floor for employees.

I wondered where I'll be staying.

I sighed, and looked around. This would be my home for two months.

How great.

* * *

Mrs. Cole helped herself to another shot of whiskey, drowning it.

Tom riddle was staying, for the whole summer. It made her want to drink the whole bottle.

After he had been taken to that strange school, he barley acted up around the other kids. But he was more aggressive when he did act up.

He always seemed like he knew something they didn't. They he was in on this huge joke that she and the others weren't in on.

And then there was Alice. Sweet Alice, who had come here when she was 9, when her mother had died, leaving the tiny, little girl to the streets.

Tom had latched onto her immediately, separating the girl from the rest of the children. No one wanted to anger Tom by taking Alice away.

The young girl obviously loved Tom. Worshiped the ground he walked on. It was obvious even to Mrs. Cole that by the time they were 13 they were involved.

But everything changed when the came back from their 5th year.

Alice was very cold towards Tom, and shuddered when he was near. She openly avoided him and started to bond with the younger children.

Of course that didn't stop Tom from pursuing Alice. Mrs. Cole often saw then I'm the hall, Tom backing Alice against a wall, and her biting her lips to keep quiet.

Alice was so skinny, and she often had bruises on her. Unexplained ones. She of course either made up some excuse for them, or ignored the questions she got for them.

Mrs. Cole knew not what to do. She herself was terrified of Tom Riddle, and it was obvious that Alice was as well. She hated herself for it, but she was just glad it was Alice. She didn't have to deal with Tom, since Alice kept him very preoccupied.

The sound of banging and hissed words snapped her out of her thoughts, and she sighed.

They must be back.

* * *

"Tom, get away," I hissed, swatting his hand away from mine. He was obviously about to protest when Mrs. Cole came out of her office.

"Oh good, Alice. Come in so we can talk about your position here. Tom, go make yourself scarce." She said, waving her hand at Tom. I saw a flash of red in Tom's eyes, but it was gone so quickly I could have imagined it. What was wrong with me today?

He instantly walked away, taking his trunk up the stairs. I sighed a bit in relief when he was finally out of sight.

"Long trip home?" she asked, leading me back towards her office.

"You have no idea," I muttered. We walked into her office and she closed the door. I eyed the almost empty bottle of whiskey but said nothing.

She motioned for me to have a seat, and I tenderly sat down on the old looking couch. How it was still standing while looking so beat up was a mystery. She poured herself another glass of whiskey, drained it, and then turned back to me.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." She slurred. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well I'm not going to drag this on, but you'll be working here this summer. This really just includes watching over the younger girls and checking on them in the night. You'll also be helping Martha out with some cleaning." She said, pouring herself another drink.

"Ma'am…" I hesitated before carefully standing up and taking away the bottle. She let me lead her to the couch where I layed her down.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Mrs. Cole said, sniffling. I sighed internally; at least she wouldn't remember this later.

"It's quite all right ma'am. You're under a lot of stress." I soothed her, trying to get her to stay down.

"No, I mean I'm sorry about Tom." She said. I froze, and stiffened. "I see how terribly he treats you, how he abuses you, and I never do anything about it. He terrifies us all, but what can we do?"

I stayed frozen for a few seconds, trying to focus on my breathing. My mind was a bitter maze that wanted to lash out at the old woman. I forced myself to stay calm though. By the time I turned back to her, Mrs. Cole was asleep.

I left the room to go get my trunk and luckily ran into Martha.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise, dropping the towels that were in her hand. I helped her pick them up, and handed them back to her.

"Hello again Miss Alice, welcome back." Martha said, smiling at me.

"Did you Mrs. Cole tell you?" I asked her, as we walked down the hallway.

"That you'll be working with me? Of course. That's so nice to hear," she confessed. "It will get a lot more things done."

"Yeah, she gave me the younger girls, because she knows how much I love Isabella and Elizabeth. But I'm helping you with cleaning also." I told her.

"Perfect. I'll show you to your new room and then we can get started. The children are at breakfast right now, so that will give us a bit of time to dust the rooms real quick, and see who didn't make their beds." She said, returning to a more business-like way. She hurried me up the stairs, helping me with my trunk.

Once we got to my new room, which was on the top floor, I looked around, a little impressed. It was more than I was expecting to tell the truth. A nice bed, wardrobe, and desk. Plus a small little bay window, just big enough for me to sit and lay on it.

"I know, it's probably more than you were expecting." Martha said, startling my thoughts. "It was for me too, and that was 10 years ago."

After I put my trunk by my new bed, and I changed into my new uniform, a simple black dress that went to my knees and a white apron, and we soon we started busying ourselves with dusting the rooms. It wasn't that hard, and we easily got it done quickly since the rooms were so small.

I worked silently, letting the movements take over my brain. It was nice to have a break from my own mind and just focus on my work. It was hard to do that at Hogwarts. I always felt like I was being watched, or I was too anxious from something else that had happened.

We got through most of the rooms in less than thirty minutes, which surprised me.

"Okay, well you should head down to the dining hall since breakfast is almost over. Just take the girls over to the play room, and watch over them till lunch." Martha instructed me.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said, putting down my rag and duster and walking downstairs towards the dining room. On my way over I peeked in Mrs. Cole's office to see how she was doing. She was still sleeping of course.

I shook my head and continued down to the dining hall.

* * *

"Come on girls!" I called, leading the group of girls in a line. There were about fifteen girls in my section. All of them I knew, and of course Elizabeth and Isabella were holding tightly onto my hands.

It was nice to know they missed me. It was nice to be needed.

We walked down the hallway and into the playroom. The room was moderately big, with drabby walls and a few toys that had been collected from charities over the years. The girls spread out, each going off with their friends and going to a different activity, but Isabella and Elizabeth stayed latched on to my hand.

"Do you guys want to go sit down?" I asked them gently, leading them to a corner that had a couple chairs and bookshelves. They quietly sat down, looking at me with their big eyes.

"How was your year?" I asked them, settling beside them.

"Not very good." Isabella said gloomily.

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Cole is drinking more, and Martha can't always play with us. It was really cold this winter too; I think we had to turn the heat down because of payments." Elizabeth told me.

"But it's all better now that you're here." Isabella told me, snuggling into my side.

Will you sing us something, Alice?" Elizabeth asked me, her innocent eyes boring into me. I tucked a stray hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Of course." I answered. "What do you want to hear?"

"Sing that song you sang us last year, the one that made me feel better when no one wanted to adopt us." Elizabeth said.

"Okay," I agreed.

_"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead._  
_Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end._  
_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down, and trouble haunts my mind._  
_But I know the present will not last._  
_And tomorrow will be kinder_

_"Tomorrow will be kinder._  
_It's true, I've seen it before._  
_A brighter day is coming my way._  
_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder"_

_"Today I've cried a many tear, and pain is in my heart._  
_Around me lies a somber scene._  
_I don't know where to start._  
_But I feel warmth on my skin;_  
_the stars have all aligned;_  
_the wind has blown, but now I know that tomorrow will be kinder_

_"Tomorrow will be kinder;_  
_I know, I've seen it before._  
_A brighter day is coming my way._  
_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder._  
_A brighter day is coming my way._  
_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder"_

I finished, and a tear dropped from my eye, leaving a cold, wet trailing my face. I quickly wiped it away. I had always loved this song when I was younger, it had given me hope that one day Tom and I would be able to escape this orphanage, and get to better things.

But now, it sounded bitter in my mouth. Like false hope.

But the girls loved it. Maybe the song gave them hope like it did for me when I was younger. I almost envied their childlike wonder and innocence.

"Why are you so sad Alice?" Elizabeth asked sadly. "Is it because Toms so mean?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, bewildered.

"You seem unhappy around him, and you never speak to him unless he talks to you first." She puzzled. "And it seems like you avoid him."

"Don't worry yourself over such thinks," I scolded her. "I am perfectly fine. Don't you worry. I'm more interested in how you are."

So they continued to chat over how even though the year was dreary, some good things had happened. I was glad that the year hadn't been all terrible for them.

A couple of time I had to leave them to check on some of the other kids, break up some arguments, and give some time outs. How strange that I had become the caretaker I had feared when I was little.

But I always went back to the two small, little girls in the chair, who happily played with stuffed animals, or read books. They seemed so content just with being together. Just being little 8 year olds. I hated the fact that they had to know hardships before they were even teenagers. They were so young, and they had already lost so much.

It made me irrationally angry. Angry for their parents being lost, angry at my parents being lost. It was so unfair.

But a lot of things were unfair.

"Surprise, surprise." A voice whispered in my ear. I gasped, and literally jumped up. I was slightly relieved to see that it was only Tom, and then I remembered that it was Tom and I was immediately weary again.

"Yes?" I asked him, being polite as I could be. It was hard though, I wanted to rip his gross little smirk off.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd come visit my working girl, you know, working ever so hard." It seemed like he was mocking me, which pissed me off even more.

"But really though, I do need your help with something, I've already got Martha to come and replace you for a couple minutes." He said charmingly, sending Isabella and Elizabeth smiles. There was no denying that Tom was very dashing and charming when he wanted to be, so it was no surprise when I heard giggles behind me.

I breathed deeply for a minute, because Tom couldn't fool me. He would make a scene if I didn't voluntarily come with him. I knew exactly what he wanted too.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." I muttered. I smiled down at Isabella and Elizabeth.

"I'll see you guy's later, okay? I have to go help Tom right now." I said to them. The both nodded and I followed Tom out of the playroom. Just as we walked out Martha walked in.

'Thank you' I mouthed to her, picking up my speed a little to keep up with Tom. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our hands. It made me a bit sick.

I remembered what my mother had said to me when I was little when I asked her why her and my father had just held hands in public.

"_Holding hands is the most intimate thing you can do with a person. Maybe it's the simplicity of it. Intertwining your fingers with someone else's, holding on so tight because you're afraid they might disappear. When you find man, whose hand fits perfectly with yours, marry him. Because he is your other half. That is the hand that will always make you feel warm, and safe, and loved. The one who will stroke your skin, and squeeze tightly, just to make sure you're there."_

When I was younger I used to think Tom was my soul mate, because of how perfectly his hand fit in mine. How safe and warm he made me feel. I thought he was it.

Obviously my mother was wrong though.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Tom pushed me inside a room. I bumped my back against a wardrobe and with a quick look around I realized we were in Tom's room.

"What exactly did you need help me?" I asked him, playing dumb.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk in a more… private setting." He smirked at me.

"Of course you did," I muttered, leaning against the wardrobe. He came closer to me, putting his hands on me and just breathing, I would have found it strange if he didn't do this all the time.

"Alice," Tom cooed to me, his lips ghosting against my cheek. I ignored him, and focused on the ceiling. I imagined myself, lying in a field of flowers, looking at the different shapes the clouds made in the sky.

"My own little angel. My own little piece of heaven." He said, kissing my temple, and gripping my hips tighter, surely leaving bruises. I concentrated on breathing, trying to let my anger get out of control. I didn't want any marks I would have to explain to Isabella or Elizabeth, not to mention the prying eyes of Mrs. Cole.

I was not his.

I wanted to scream this in his face, and hurt him like he'd hurt me all these years.

I would not be broken.

"Alice, I'm never letting you go," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and tried to turn away from him, but that just made Tom turn me to him harshly, until I was face to face with him.

I searched in his eyes, trying to find any of the old Tom, the sweet Tom who would never let go of my hand, and who was always protecting me. But I found nothing. His eyes were just full of poison.

As poisoned as they were, they were still beautiful. A light grey, with specks of dark grey and blue. It was easy to get lost in them. I snapped my attention back, cursing myself for thinking like that.

"You can pretend I'm yours all you want." I bit back at him. "You can force me to have sex with you, and you can force me to stay here with you, and you can force me respond. But let me make something very clear to you Tom Riddle, I am not yours. I will never be yours."

Instead of looking angry, he just gave me a wide grin. It scared me senseless.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me. "Because I realized something this past winter, or really on my birthday."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I figured out exactly how I would make you become mine. And it all happened on my seventeenth birthday, the day the Ministry stopped tracking my magic." Tom smirked.

I looked at him for a few seconds before I understood.

"Tom, you wouldn't dare." I whispered.

"Oh but I would. I know how much you love those little girls downstairs, and I know you don't want anything else to happen to all those other precious orphans down there." He smiled at me.

"So there's two ways this could play out. One, you could finally stop being a child and just accept that I am never letting you go or you could continue to reject my affections, which are specially reserved only for you, and I will kill them all. I might just blow up this whole building." He shrugged, my mind was quickly trying to find any holes in his horrible plan.

"Or maybe I'll torture them each separately, saving your precious girls for last and then take you anyway."

"You'd never ever get away with it. Dumbledore knows that you were staying here for the summer." I stumbled, trying to get him to see this huge hole in his plan.

"I'd make it look like a fire, burn all their bodies to a crisp. It would be simple to delete the spells from my wand." He said, smiling at me like I was a little child.

"I would tell." I threatened him.

"They wouldn't be able to find you so you could tell. I'd probably fake your death, have Knott and Malfoy take you to our special location so I can keep a good eye on you. But I'd prefer not to do that, so it would be easier if you kept you mouth shut." He reasoned.

"Of course this can all be avoided if you just stop fighting now, and just give in. Just give in to your emotions, and the love that I know you have." He whispered to me.

I was trapped.

Like I had said before, Tom loved to play cat and mouse. He was the cat and I had always been the mouse, and now Tom had won.

I took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes.

"You are a monster." I whispered to him.

"I know darling, but I think you might come to love that about me" he devilishly smirked. I doubted that.

"So your answer?" He asked me.

"Okay. I don't want anyone to die because of me, so fine." I answered him.

"Say it," he hissed to me, gripping me harshly, causing me to gasp.

"I'm yours." I whispered, ashamed.

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done. I had so many notes to put together for this chapter, it was crazy.**

**So we have gotten to the point in the story where I had everything planned out. Now I don't know where to take this story. I have ten million different ideas, but I would love if you guys told me what you wanted out of this story. **

**So yeah, some homework after you read this is to review, saying what you want to happen next.**

**You can also message me if you don't want to review, or you can contact me at thewanderingibis. tumblr **

**So guys, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest, cause I need at least two days to think through all the ideas that are swimming around in my head.**

**Anywho, thank you for reading! Especially if you're one of the people who's following this story, because this was just an idea that popped in my head, that wouldn't go away. So I wrote the epilogue and I wasn't even going to publish it, but i just did, and I'm surprised that anyone is actually reading this. **

**Okay, well I'm gonna stop rambling**


	4. Chapter 3

**I absolutely so not own Harry Potter, Characters belong to JK Rowling**

**Disclamer right now: This is not a happy story. This is not a story where Tom turns into a civilized human and him and Alice lives happily ever after. He's Tom Riddle. I write my characters true to how they are. Short story, Tom is a asshole. **

**But do not fret, I have a couple ending ideas and not all of them are sad and depressing, I might just sneak a happy ending in**

* * *

Tom immediately made me cut contact with Amber. He knew exactly how I could get out of it and he took that chance away from me.

I hated myself for giving in so easily, but he had threatened Isabella and Elizabeth, not to mention every other child and employee in the orphanage.

I was absolutely stuck.

If I told the ministry what he was doing, he would get arrested but his followers would still be able to get here. They'd probably kidnap me and kill everyone in this place.

I couldn't run, because Tom would definitely find me, and he would still kill everyone here.

I didn't really understand why he was doing this. Is he just going to torture me by making me pretend I love him and I'm with him?

Things at the orphanage didn't really change in the following days. I worked, I spent as much time as I could with Isabella and Elizabeth, and I kept my head down. The only difference was that Tom was around a lot more often. This was only really different because I was letting him hang around.

Then things started to happen. Bad things. For example, Tommy Wilkins found 5 snakes in his bed, and one bit him, causing him to have to go to the hospital. The day before he had spit on me and called me a whore. Tom saw and smashed his face in, but that apparently hadn't been enough.

The next day, Jonathon James had woken up in his bead with the chills, pains all over his body, and he was unable to stand. After asking him about his pain, I was horrified to realize that his symptoms were the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. But he obviously didn't remember. Only Tom could perform such an impressive memory charm.

More bad things happened, like kids having memory loss, snakes slithering around, biting kids. Of course I knew Tom was behind this. He was warning me. I had started being extra nice to him, to make him stop. I had even restored to begging him to stop.

I was just counting down the days until I could escape to Hogwarts. I would be safe there, Tom couldn't get in, and Dumbledore would help me. I just had to smile, nod my head, and pretend to be happy until then.

Then I had a chance.

* * *

"We're leaving." Tom said abruptly to me one day, as we were walking down the hallway. I turned sharply to him, in shock. He must have noticed the look on my face and stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"We are leaving. I have an apartment set up in Diagon alley. It's already been decided." Tom said, in a tone that held little argument.

"I work here Tom. I'm sixteen. I can't just leave." I argued.

"I'm sure Mrs. Cole would still let you work at this place if you really wanted it. And I doubt she would mind having two extra rooms." Tom reasoned.

"Absolutely not. I refuse." I told him, crossing my arms. He seemed amused, with furthered my anger.

"You don't really have a choice princess. Unless you want me to blow this place to smithereens. Maybe I'd even pay you're little friends a visit. And that pathetic little Hufflepuff you're so fond of." He smirked, waiting for me to make my move.

I was in shock.

Tom had never threatened any of my friends before; I didn't even think he had the nerve.

"But why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" He answered.

"Why do you want to move to Diagon alley?" I questioned him.

"Well for one, more freedom for both of us, and two, I can use my magic. And, oh yes, I got a job. I'm starting next week, so we need to be moving today. So go upstairs and pack a bag, and then we'll go and talk to Mrs. Cole. Okay?" He asked me.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked him bitterly.

"No."

* * *

Tom dragged me by my arm, pulling me into Mrs. Cole's office. I ripped my arm away from him and glared before I wiped my expression off my face.

Mrs. Cole was facing the wall.

"Mrs. Cole" Tom interrupted. I saw her muscles tighten and she sighed. She turned around, revealing her annoyed expression and hidden expression of fright.

"Yes Tom?" She asked, her voice only shaking a little.

I didn't blame her; she must have known that the bad things that had been happening around here were toms fault.

She was terrified. Too bad she didn't have a reason to be.

"I will be taking my leave of this horrid place." He sneered at her.

"Oh really? Fine then, if you'd rather live on the streets than I can't stop you." She said to him.

"I'm taking Alice with me." He said to her, a bit of victory in his eyes. He knew how to win this battle.

"Absolutely not. For one thing she works here, and for another she can make her own decisions."

I cleared my throat, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Ma'am I want to go with him," I explained, ignoring the shocked look in her face. "We do have a place, and I will still be working here if you'll have me, we just want more privacy."

"Oh really?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Fine then, leave, I expect you here tomorrow at 6"

"Yes ma'am." I sighed, already accepting my fate. There was nothing I could do.

"We'll pack your things and leave. It has truly been a pleasure." She was through her teeth, but Tom didn't care.

Tom had already packed both out bags and they were waiting by the door. Tom silently took my hand and led me to the door.

He grabbed our bags, ignoring my grumble of protest.

We walked out of the orphanage and Tom led the way, to the entrance of Diagon alley. We easily got in, and Tom led me down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. It was a bit comforting to be around wizards, and see all the different shops.

We walked until we got to the corner of Knockturn alley. I nervously peered in, hoping tom wasn't about to lead us down there.

Luckily he turned left and into an old, almost abandoned book store. I didn't even know this existed. We walked in, making our way around the piles of dusty books and old shelves. I curiously looked at one of the price tags, and gaped. These books were so expensive.

As I looked closer I realized most of them were about the dark arts.

"Come along," Tom said to me, pulling me a bit harder. I stumbled to try and keep up with him. He led us to the back of the shop where a very old and very creepy old man stepped out of the shadows.

Tom whispered something to him and the man gave a nod, and gave Tom a key.

Before I could say anything Tom was leading my even further back into the store, until we got to a staircase. We walked up, or Tom walked while he dragged me by the arm.

The staircase led to a hallway which had an assortment of rooms, the hallway was dirty and dusty, and the doors had chips and burns into them. The whole scene made me extremely nervous.

We went to the end of the hallway and Tom unlocked the door. As I stepped in, my hopes deflated. There were no windows, and I was pretty sure the walls were soundproofed.

"Home sweet home." Tom whispered in my ear.

"Maybe for you," I harshly replied, pushing myself away from him. I was surprised he let me go. I looked around the small apartment, and sighed. It was a step up from the orphanage, but it was almost just as shabby.

"One bed?" I asked him, making a face.

"What did you expect princess?" he asked me, an eyebrow raised. I ignored him and laid down on the bed, curling into myself. Tom was so exhausting to deal with. I froze as I felt the bed dip down and a hand reach for me. I hissed and pulled myself closer to the edge of the bed.

It didn't seem to matter though as Tom still grabbed my arm and carelessly pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I struggled for a moment before I gave up and just laid there. Eventually the beating of his heart made me doze off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A month passed, and could feel myself drowning. I never left this small apartment anymore. Tom had made me quit my job at the Orphanage after a week. He said he liked it better when he knew where I was. He locked the door and left me here all day until he returned.

I was trying to remain hopeful, but it was hard. Days seemed to blur together, and I was always so cold. My arms and legs and face were riddled with bruises, some old some new. He seemed to grow angrier as the days went on,

One day Tom came into the apartment, eyes blazing. I put now the towel, which I had been trying to clean some of the nasty scratches Tom had given to me that morning I winced as he slammed the door and sat down at the small table. He was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"That ugly woman has my mother's locket" Tom said to me, eyes staring forward, not even looking at me.

I nervously looked sideways at him, noticing his clenched teeth and jaw, and balled up fists.

He was obviously very, very angry.

I knew because when Tom is angry usually he can hide it, even from me, so when he strikes, you don't see it coming.

But right now it was very obvious that he couldn't control himself. I noted the red flashing of his eyes, and again felt the terror rising in my throat.

I pushed it down and forced myself to face him.

"Tom, tell me what you're talking about" I pleaded to him, trying to make sense of his anger.

I knew he had visited that ugly old lady, Miss Hephzibah Smith today at Borgin's request.

"Miss Smith has the Sytherin locket my mother sold to Borgin. She also has Helga Hufflepuffs cup." He explained, sounding much calmer.

I relaxed a bit, but not completely. He could strike out any second.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked quietly, almost dreading the answer.

"Remember how I said we'd be going on a trip soon? Somewhere far away, where no one could find us?" He asked me. I searched through my memory trying to find the time he had said that to me. I looked helplessly at him.

"Two days at the most. Then we will be leaving" Tom said, getting up from the table.

"What are you talking about? Going where?" I asked him, panicking a bit.

"Don't worry yourself about it" he said, now looking quite content.

"No! I can't leave; I'm going back to Hogwarts in a couple weeks." He could not do this to me, he couldn't force me to leave everything. But he still ignored me, instead he was staring ahead with a grin on his face.

"Tom what are you going to do?" I asked him again, walking to where he was now searching for something in out small bookshelves.

"Alice dear, you shouldn't worry about such things. What did you do today?" He asked me, obviously trying to change the subject.

But I refused to back down. If Tom really wanted me in his life, then he was going to have to deal with me.

"Me? Well I sat around, read a book. Tried to go to the store, but the doors were locked. So I read another book." I said, irritation clear in my voice.

"That's nice," Tom lamely commented.

"Are you going to kill her?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Dammit Tom!" I yelled at him. "You can't just kill someone because they have what you want!"

"Actually I can." He replied calmly.

"You're just going to kill her? Without a care in the world? Fucking hell, what is wrong with you? You can't actually think killing this woman is a good idea, you can't actually think you're justified in killing her." I continued to Shriek at him, trying to get him to see my point.

But he just raised his eyebrows at me, and smiled.

I sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. I was so foolish. Of course he would kill her.

"I cannot believe who you've turned into" I whispered.

"Turned into? Darling I've always been like this, you just didn't care to notice." Tom sneered at me.

"Oh I noticed," I said, laughing bitterly. "But you're right, I didn't care. How foolish was I? To think you would grow to be a better person, a loyal person?"

"Am I not loyal to you?" He asked me. "I never let you push me away, and continue fighting for you."

"Do not think me stupid tom," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Why would I need anyone else when I had you." He whispered to me, coming closer. I put out my hand, stopping him from coming closer than arms distance.

"My own little slice of heaven." He whispered affectionately.

I scoffed, pushing him away as I stood up.

"If I am your heaven, I would hate to see your hell. I am no angel."

"Maybe to you you're not. But to me, you're my beautiful angel. And my hell darling, if I believed in such thing, would just be a world without you in it." He explained to me, his face stern and set. He looked completely serious.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I said to him, rolling my eyes.

I didn't believe him.

I couldn't believe him.

I will admit that I am a stubborn girl, but giving into Tom would be admitting my defeat. Sure, my body yearned for him buy whose wouldn't? It was my heart that disgusted me.

It wanted to love Tom, completely and wholly. It wanted care and love and happiness.

But I knew I couldn't get that with Tom. I never got that, even when we were young. He was always a mask, hiding behind it. He never showed true emotion except for anger, and he only showed that when he was completely out of control.

And he was almost never not in control.

Would I be doomed to stay with this man till death? Stay in this loveless, cold arrangement?

I couldn't imagine anything worse.

I looked back at Tom and found him reading, he must have grabbed a book while I was thinking.

"What are you going to do when I die?" I asked him sharply.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, continuing to read his book. I hated when he made me feel like this, like a stupid child.

"I'm not going to live forever you fool!" I cried at him. I was so frustrated with him. He couldn't see the life he was takings away from me.

"Don't worry about that." He said in a bored tone, still reading his book.

"I'll do it myself" I warned him. I didn't know if I was serious or not. I didn't think I was that desperate yet, but who knew how long I could go along with this?

This made him snap his book shut. The look on his face was dark, and I was instantly paralyzed by fear once again.

"If I have to tie you to that bed and leave you there, I will." He warned me.

"What are you planning for me." I asked him. "You can't just keep me prisoner until I die!"

"You're not going to die, ever." He assured me, his smile returning to his face. "You just have to wait A couple days, until we can get away."

"What if I refuse?" I asked him.

"I'll drag you by your hair. Or just make sure you didn't wake up until we were already gone." He said simply.

"You won't get away with this!" I accused him. "People are going to notice when I go missing from Hogwarts."

"It doesn't matter. They'll never find you." He said, still smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"I would make the wise decision here, Alice dear. There are a lot of people my people could get to. What are those idiots' names? Edward and Charles? And what about poor amber?" He mocked me.

"You don't want anything to happen to them do you?" He asked me.

"I hate you" I hissed to him, turning away from him.

"I love you," he shrugged.

"No you don't!" I screamed at him. He seemed unruffled.

"You don't! Stop lying to me!" I said more calmly. "If you loved me you wouldn't be forcing me to stay here, you wouldn't be threatening the ones I love, and most importantly, you wouldn't be raping me every night"

"Hm, good points. But have you ever just thought that maybe this is just the way I am?" He asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"I know you want to give in Alice, but you are restricted by your simple idea of what love is." He said. "It's quite boring actually."

"What's the point in giving into you Tom?" I asked him, completely frustrated in his lack of interest.

"What's the point in fighting?" He asked me.

"My pride, my dignity!" I hissed at him. Didn't I already lose those though?

He smiled at me again, once more making me feel like a stupid child.

"What's the point of all this Tom?" I asked him. "What's the point of making me stay here, and pretending that I love you, when all you're doing in making me hate you more?"

"Alice, I am going to achieve greatness, for the whole wizarding world. I know you will want to be my side then. And I refuse to let you go, you are mine. You don't have a choice in the matter. That, that is the point darling." Tom said, backing me into the counter.

I glared at him before I spit in his face. He froze for a second before backhanding me heard across the face. My jaw rattled and I tasted blood in my mouth. Not to mention the scratches' on my face reopened.

"Stupid fucking bitch," he hissed at me before storming out the door, locking it. Confining me in this dirty apartment by myself.

I sank down to the ground, baling myself up. I sobbed for everything I was losing. My friends, my home, my studies. Absolutely everything. And for what?

For absolutely nothing.

* * *

I am so sorry for how late this is updated. I don't really know how mnay people are reading this, but to whoever that may be, i'm sorry. But now it is up, it is ready, and I'm happy with it.

Review and favorite and follow and all of that

Folow me on my tumblr: TheWanderingibis. tumblr. com

I love you all and I'll see you next update


End file.
